


Unchained memory

by Astraearose



Series: Unchained [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fastpaced, FirstseasonAu, MamoxUsaspringgiftexchange2020, Memory Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astraearose/pseuds/Astraearose
Summary: From a failing test to a kiss that changes everything Fast paced due to time constraints I am working on making it longer please give me suggestions
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Senshi/shittenou
Series: Unchained [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710409
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sessediz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sessediz/gifts).



> This is only the second fanfiction event I have ever done that has been tied to a deadline. I have extremely enjoyed working on this project. If it wasn't for my Beta, Sailor Silver Ladybug, it would have never happened. Olive juice
> 
> On doing my stalking I mean researching my giftee I noticed she had a huge thing for fluffy angst soo I hope this lives up to expectations girl.
> 
> Usagi is 16 and Mamoru 18.
> 
> Anyways, on to the story... please enjoy and leave Feedback

Chapter One

Crown arcade 2:40 pm

The tinkling of a bell alerted Furuhata Katsuo that two high school seniors were entering his cafe. He looked up and smiled at the teenagers.

"Afternoon, Mamoru-Kun, Motoki-Kun." He grinned at his son and his best friend as he spoke, happy to see them.

"Afternoon Sir." Mamoru sat on his usual stool.

Katsuo put his cloth down. "We stopped with the formalities years ago Mamoru. What's happened?"

The black-haired teen looked up at his father figure with tired eyes. "Gomen Katsuo, the dreams are getting bad again."

"You're telling me! You were staring up at the sky so much I don't think you even noticed Usagi-chan staring out the window and her face light up when she saw you walk past the public high school," Motoki said coming out of the back with his apron on.

"You good here son?" Katsuo asked before the 'boy' talk got more serious.

Motoki nodded his head. "Sure dad. Una-chan will be here soon."

Katsuo nodded and passed his son the keys, "call me if you need anything."

Motoki nodded and his dad left. He turned back to Mamoru. "Dude seriously, you need to give your head a wobble. You nearly got yourself killed out there. I don't know what force stopped you from crossing the path of that speeding car but I thank the kami for it," Motoki said, looking him in the eyes.

Mamoru shrugged and gave a heavy sigh. "Usagi hates my guts, so what do I live for?" he asked, not looking at his friend.

Motoki shook his head. "That girl doesn't have a hateful bone in her body. You rile her up as much as she riles you up. Trust me I know I've known that girl since she was born. Even when she was younger and she was bullied she stopped to wonder why they were bullies. If, maybe, they had a hard life and that's why they were lashing out at little kids."

Mamoru shook his head and just hoped his Odango would be at the arcade that day.

Azabu Juban high school

Five girls walked out of school together. Usagi heard the others talking, but nothing was registering. She had failed a test. She had maintained a 'B' average since first grade, but now she had failed. "Dumb test," she muttered.

"Usagi-chan, don't be so hard on yourself," Ami, the blue-haired genius spoke quietly as another girl much taller than her, put her arm around Usagi's shoulders and bobbed her brown-haired ponytail in agreement. Makoto's warm hug made Usagi feel a little better.

"But Ami-chan, you always pass your tests with ninety to a hundred percent," Usagi lamented and stared darkly at the fifty marked in red ink.

Ami shook her head "I barely passed with seventy-four this time. Some of the questions I was completely unprepared for."

"Ami barely passing? A cataclysm must be on the ocean," the other blonde, who could be Usagi's twin, said. She tossed her long hair and adjusted her red ribbon. This made Usagi smile.

"It's 'on the horizon' Minako-chan," Rei, who was a dark-haired Shinto priestess said, pinching the bridge of her nose to fight back a laugh or a growl, she wasn't sure which.

"It means the same Rei-chan," Minako argued. And so the Great Raspberry War's treaty was broken. Little did they know how right Minako was.

"Guys, let's get to the arcade," Makoto said, pulling the smallest of them along.

The air changed ever so slightly as four men who had been watching them disappeared.

None of the girls had seen them, but Minako turned her head, sensing a familiar presence. The shadow of destiny was growing ever closer and more difficult to escape...

"You're right Mako-chan. I could do with some American food and Toki-oni-san's milkshakes."

"That's our girl," a black cat said, jumping down onto her shoulder, her white counterpart jumping onto Minako's.

"Luna, Artemis? I thought you died," Ami gasped.

Usagi POV

Shocked was the understatement of the century, Usagi saw them die, she was sure. But it was a lifetime ago, maybe in another life? When Usagi felt the heat of the cat on her body she started, but almost instantly relaxed.

The tension was thick as the two cats looked at each other with great sadness. Artemis shook his head sadly."We are so sorry."

The five girls were slack-jawed as the two cat's Moon marks began to glow. Slowly a lifetime of memories began to filter into their minds. The intensity of them grew worse and worse. When they were done with the horrible cascade of bitter memories, they were all weeping.

The horror was still very evident in their eyes

"We will save your husbands," Luna promised.

The four girls nodded swiping at their tears. "Endymion hates me," Usagi murmured, unable to stop her own weeping.

"We have only just recovered your full memories as much as we can. The dark kingdom is stirring. Unfortunately, your vacation from fighting evil is ending," Artemis said, mourning the loss of his own race all over again.

"Can you redeem Endymion's memories?" Makoto asked.

The cats regretfully shook their heads. "We have tried, but with his crystal being the Golden Crystal it is protecting him until it is time. He is too closely linked to Elysion."

Crown arcade

Mamoru was getting anxious. It was forty minutes after her high school let out. Where the hell was she? Had something happened to her or the other girls?

He felt a pang of sadness, pain, and then self-loathing. "Endymion," a voice cried out in his head.

"Endy?" he murmured.

"Dude, you're doing it again," Motoki said, waving his hand in front of Mamoru's face.

The bell-ringing bought Mamoru out of his reverie and he jumped up out his seat and stalked towards the odangoed blonde. He looked her over carefully.

"Mamoru-Baka?" her voice sounded small, even pained.

"You're not hurt." It was a statement, not a question.

Usagi shook her head and hid behind her tall friend. She was scared of him? No, she couldn't be. It was just his actions that spooked her.

"Dude," he turned around to see Motoki glaring daggers at him. He grunted like a lion who had just lost its plaything and went back to his coffee.

The girls sat at their usual booth. "What's gotten into Mamoru-san?" Ami murmured. The girls shook their heads, just as clueless as she was.

Motoki approached them. "Usual girls?" he asked cheerfully, completely different from the man who not even two minutes ago had been glaring daggers at his best friend.

The girls all nodded and began to talk quietly, each sparing glances at the brooding teen on the stool at the counter, Usagi looking more often than the others, and the longest.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered.

Mamoru looked up and around. He saw Usagi, her black cat, who was her constant companion, sitting on her knee. The white cat was dozing at Minako's feet.

"Later Motoki," Mamoru said standing up.

Motoki looked up and then whispered. "You need to calm down dude. I can feel your energy coming off you in waves. Yeesh! Go have a shower and cool down," he ordered.

"My temper is perfectly in check," Mamoru whispered back.

"You know I don't believe you, so don't give me that BS. She hasn't given up Mamoru. I am sure by the forlorn look in her eyes she will be here until closing. Go for a run and come back with your car as she will need a lift home and you will be a gentleman to her." He hissed the last part.

Mamoru nodded, picked up his school things, and spared one glance at Usagi, who held his gaze as a tear slipped down her cheek. He ran out of the arcade when he just wanted to go to her wipe her eyes and ask who or what had made her cry.

Usagi shook away her tears as Motoki bought them burgers and fries, which made her grin big and forget all her troubles. For a little while anyway.

Mamoru ran. He had scared his Usako. His little bunny. Now he was expected to be a gentleman to her? Motoki sure knew how to play his cards.

He didn't realize how long he had been running but he looked up to see he had arrived at his block of apartments. He went upstairs in the elevator and changed out of his uniform and into slacks and the, as Usagi would say, 'dreaded ugly green jacket.'

He picked up his car keys and his wallet and by the time he pulled the car out of the garage, it was edging into darkness for the night. It was chilly so he didn't put his roof down. He arrived a short time later at the crown and saw Usagi sitting on the stool next to his usual spot, her friends having obviously gone home. So she kept Motoki company.

She had obviously been crying again and this time he didn't need to stop himself. He walked up to her and wiped her tears away then gave the all-knowing smirk. "What's up Odango, your friends ditch you?"

Usagi looked up at him with barely any fire. "Mamoru-Baka, no I failed my first test. Mom is going to kill me."

"Parents with high expectations?" Mamoru asked.

"No more like a brother who constantly boasts he is smarter than me and it's rubbing off on mom and dad."

Mamoru pulled her against his chest. "What's the subject?" he asked, to his own surprise, and the surprise of his best friend and the blonde in his arms.

Usagi gave him a deadpan look and he winced. "Math?"

"Hai. I am pretty good with mental math, but the rest of it... even though I wrote notes doesn't seem to stick. Ami-chan has tried bribery, taking away Manga, rewards, and everything else she could think of. I passed middle school math but this is all totally new to me."

Mamoru nodded. "I can tutor you."

Usagi felt the rumble of words through his chest even though her heart was doing flip flops at that very moment. "You would do that for me... I mean you would do that?" Usagi asked, looking up.

Mamoru nodded.

"Okay, so you tutor me and if I pass my next test you have to stop calling me Odango," Usagi smirked; the fire was back.

Mamoru inhaled, then exhaled and stuck his hand out. "Deal?" he asked apprehensively.

"Deal," Usagi replied shaking the offered hand.

There was the sound of a phone call. Usagi scrambled almost tripping over her own feet to get to her bag. "Hello?"

"Usagi-chan it's close to curfew where are you?"

"Sorry mom, I got caught up talking to Motoki-san, I'm on my way now."

"Ten minutes Usa, try and get home before your papa."

Usagi's eyes widened as she nodded. "Love you, mom." She hung up and looked at Mamoru, not really wanting to say goodbye.

"Come on, I will give you a lift. See you later 'Toki," Mamoru said, putting his hand at the small of her back, which made Usagi blush wildly.

The two walked round to Mamoru's car and Mamoru let her into the passenger side. He got into his side and they began to drive home. Mamoru just followed instinct and soon they were at the yellow house.

"How do I know where you live?"

Usagi wet her lip. "You walked me home once," she lied. He had walked her home many times before, whether unwittingly or not.

"I really don't like memory gaps," Mamoru huffed.

Usagi reached over and kissed his cheek. Blushing, she retreated out the door and to her gate. "Goodnight Mamo-chan", she whispered, then she ran to her mother at the door.

"A boyfriend eh?" Ikuko said, her eyebrows wiggling.

"Moooooommmm nooo. Not yet at least," Usagi added, then blushed.

End chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> User disclaimer- don't own sailor moon never will still dreaming

Chapter Two

Usagi's mother hadn't been as mad as she had fretted over, and when she explained that Ami had barely passed as well, and her mother just patted her daughter's arm and told her to do her homework, she breathed a sigh of relief. As she placed her satchel down she looked up and saw Luna sitting on her bed.

"Hey Luna," she said sitting next to the cat.

"Usa-chan." Luna butted her head against Usagi's chin.

"Mamoru offered to tutor me," Usagi sighed.

"I knew he didn't hate you Usagi-chan."

"I," Usagi paused, "the way he insults me sometimes..."

Luna tucked her head under Usagi's. "I think he's afraid Usa, I know he lost his parents very young and the only people that wanted to adopt him were people who were only after his parents' money. When they found out he couldn't access it until he was eighteen, they lost interest. When he was nine he told the nuns at the orphanage to stop looking. He was able to access some of his inheritance at sixteen and chose to live alone.

"Poor Mamoru," Usagi murmured.

"I know, but he doesn't want pity. I think he wants someone to understand. And I think you have made the right move accepting his tutoring."

"Do you think he will open up to me?" Usagi asked, feeling hopeful.

"You know Usagi-chan, I think he just might. Now it's a school night, so get some sleep. Ami is being dropped off here tomorrow."

Usagi groaned and changed into her PJs.

Luna couldn't help but feel proud of her charge. Once Usagi fell to sleep she went to control and then teleported to the remnants of the moon. She had a meeting to attend.

Mamoru's apartment

He looked around his two bedroomed apartment, seeing the small kitchen, small seating area and the dining area. Enough room for three people.

He shook his head. This was his home. It wasn't like he was proposing to the girl. She needed help with her math. That was it.

Laughter filtered into the corner of his mind. It sounded like the twinkling of bells. "Oh Mamoru, you are still so naive, even now."

"Tee?" Mamoru murmured. She hadn't spoken in years. Why now? Why when Tsukino Usagi was coming to his home? There had to be a connection.

Feeling pulled, he went to his memory box and looked down at the drawing and friendship bracelet he had been given when he was six. The drawing was of a little bunny, with the moon above her crying at the wilting rose. He thought back to that day.

A tiny silver-haired blonde girl had bounded into his hospital room for the final time as her mother was going home. She silently passed him the bracelet and drawing as her father held her hand. "I hope I see you again soon Mamo-Chan," she had said through choked tears.

As the memory flashed through his mind the same blue eyes from the day before pierced his mind and he finally understood. It was hard to believe. His little friend had been Tsukino Usagi. "Usa-ko" he murmured.

His first real friend, the first one who showed him no pity at his memory loss, the first girl that haunted his mind and the first little girl who showed him kindness that was not professional.

He went to sleep that night dreamless.

At the time door

Luna sat at the Time Door waiting for Sailor Pluto. She couldn't tell the girls of the other Senshi's existence. At least not yet. There were three others who were dormant.

As Pluto walked through the door Luna bowed low. The ever intimidating time guardian laughed softly. "We have no need to formal Luna," she picked up the young cat and stroked her.

"Sailor Pluto, Usagi and Mamoru have taken their first steps."

"Good. The prince and princess must fall in love with their present selves."

Luna nodded. "The girls have grown so much, but their former selves are there. The urge to protect the princess is stronger than ever."

"I just wish I could protect her as well," sailor Pluto replied, a little sadly.

Luna butted her head on the time guardian's hand. "I promise I will call rank soon."

"Arigatou Luna" the woman gave a small smile.

"I better get going home before Usagi wonders where I am. Stay in touch, okay?" The cat did a backflip and produced a communicator for her.

Sailor Pluto smiled. "Arigatou Luna."

Luna nodded and teleported home. She walked home and snuggled into Usagi who pulled her up against her neck and cuddled close. "I love you Luna" she whispered

The next morning

Usagi was woken up with a sandpaper tongue licking her face. "Luna?" she asked, not fully awake.

"Come on. Ami will be here in half an hour and you need to eat."

"Food?" Usagi jumped up, causing Luna to fall. "Gomen, Luna." She kissed the cat.

Luna couldn't help the soft laughter that came from her lips.

Ikuko was surprised when her daughter was down fully dressed and ready to eat breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Why was she nervous?

Why was he nervous?

As three pm approached and Usagi left school with her friends, her stomach twisted in anxiety. She knew there was something on the horizon but just what was it? For some reason it scared her.

"Stay close minna" Minako said, pulling Usagi into her.

There were screams approaching their general direction. Makoto lifted Usagi up to stop the petite girl getting trampled by the incoming stampede. Those running their way were in a state of panic, not even seeming to see the people they nearly trampled.

"Mako-Chan, we have to fight, put me down!" Usagi let her transformation take her the moment her feet touched the pavement again. The girls followed in kind, Ami first, then Rei, then Makoto, and finally Minako.

Standing to the side, unnoticed by the girls, four men watched them. They all appeared to be in their late teens, and their eyes were each drawn to one of the Senshi. Usagi was the only one who saw them, and in her worry about what she had to fight, she didn't even notice who they were.

Mamoru was walking home from school with Motoki when he felt it, and Motoki's eyes widened as Mamoru was now wearing a tuxedo and a mask. There wasn't a sound as he transformed.

Mamoru took off in a dead run. Motoki followed him as best as he could but he was much faster, leaving his friend slightly behind. He didn't feel guilty. Motoki had no powers to protect himself. He would only be in danger if they were side by side.

Tuxedo Mask saw a sharp blade head for the little blonde, just as she announced she was Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, dive!" he shouted. The girl turned around, stunned. The blade grazed her shoulder and she dropped to the ground with a hiss.

Tuxedo Mask couldn't explain the white-hot rage that suddenly consumed him, and he readied his attack. "Tuxedo la Smoking Bomber!" he shouted, all his energy going into the attack.

The Youma was vanquished quickly and the four men watching the battle disappeared, clinging to their heads. Something stirred in Mamoru's mind even as he turned back to the tiny blonde hero, his eyes scanning her with a desperation he couldn't explain. If something happened to her, his world would end.

"Are you alright Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask asked in a quiet voice.

She nodded. Then she put her hand on his cheek and he cradled it with his own palm. Neither spoke as they stared into one another's eyes for a long moment. Their locked gazes were filled with emotions neither fully understood.

"I hear sirens. Sailor Moon let's go," Sailor Mars said, worry filling her tone.

"Hai," she replied and she stood up. "Arigatou" she whispered, and jumped up with her friends.

Tuxedo Mask collapsed to the ground and in moments he was Mamoru again. Motoki came from behind the bush and woke him up. "Mamoru, that was absolutely awesome," Motoki grinned as he helped him up.

"What happened 'Toki?" he grumbled

"Dude, you're a superhero," Motoki crowed.

"That girl. I knew…," he paused. "No, I know her." Fierce determination filled him.

Usagi/sailor moon POV

Sailor Moon and her Senshi watched from the roof as Tuxedo Mask collapsed and became Mamoru again. Sailor Moon gasped in shock. It felt like her heart would pound right out of her chest.

"Even in this life he is drawn to protect you." Sailor Venus said, her voice soft and filled with sadness.

"I'm going to have to call my mom. I can't go home with this on my shoulder," Sailor Moon said, gesturing to the angry wound still dripping blood.

"Sleepover?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

The girls all nodded. Thankfully they already had spare clothes and PJs at the tall amazon's home. They all jumped down to a ledge then to an alley near a block of apartments and became themselves again.

Even as the others talked and checked over her wound, Usagi's mind was reeling with the new information about Mamoru. She loved him, and had done so for a long time. This changed everything.

At the crown

Mamoru glared hard into his coffee. She wasn't here yet and it irked yet worried him at the same time. He wanted to see her for himself.

"Hey Motoki, the girls are late, can you get a hold of any of them?"

Motoki looked at him with a hard stare. "You're just worried about Usagi-chan," he smirked.

Mamoru went red from his feet to his head and blurted, "No, I care about all of them."

Motoki laughed "Sure, Mamoru-kun. I have Mako-chan's phone number. She has no parents you know, so she needs an older teen to just speak to her sometimes."

Mamoru nodded and Motoki pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey Mako-chan, I was just wondering if you girls were coming to the Crown today?"

Motoki winced at Usagi's squeal of "milkshakes!" in the background. He sensed Makoto's approval through the phone line. "Hai, see you soon."

Motoki put his cell back in his apron

Makotos apartment

"That was Motoki-oni-san, I suppose with the battle we forgot to drop by," Makoto explained.

Ami took her glasses off as she finished stitching Usagi's wound. "That should hold Usagi-chan," she said, happy with her work.

"Ami-chan, she has advanced healing." Minako sounded a little exasperated.

Ami shook her head. "Until Mamoru-san gets his memories of being Endymion, her advanced healing will be at half the rate of ours. A wound like this will need stitches in, for about a week," she replied.

"So, basically we need to protect her until she's ready to finish the Youma?" Rei inquired.

Ami nodded.

"Can we get my milkshake now?" Usagi asked sheepishly.

Laughter erupted through the apartment. "Put your top on Usagi-chan and we shall," Luna sounded exasperated but a smile was on her face.

The girls wandered to the arcade. When they got there Mamoru already had his coffee and was brooding in his normal place.

"Yūtai girls" Motoki said with a grin

"Hey Motoki-oni-san, Mamoru-baka." Usagi grinned at the older teens.

She loved Mamoru, but wanted to be the first to start their sparring to 'keep up appearances' as Ami would say. The other patrons didn't notice the loving look she gave him and the gentle hand squeeze returned by him. Their by-play was hidden within their arguments too, though no one seemed to hear that either.

"Why Odango, you're late today," he replied. The sparkle in his eyes made her gasp.

Once Usagi had spent an hour with her girls Mamoru said it was time to go. "Bring her back to my apartment Mamoru-san." Makoto said, covering her smirk with her hand.

Mamoru nodded and Usagi pulled at his arm glaring hard at the Amazon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once they got to Mamoru's apartment, Usagi first got her math homework out and Mamoru helped her understand it.

As she chewed on her pen thoughtfully, she kept stealing glances at him. He was very much like his former self, apart from his body muscles not being as pronounced, his shoulders not very broad. He wasn't as wild as Endymion either. It was like they had completely switched roles; she was the wild carefree rabbit and him the quiet wolf.

She gave a self deprecating laugh. She sure lived up to her namesake.

Mamoru looked at her. "Usako."

She looked up at him, surprised at her heart beating rapidly, and smiled at him.

"Usako. I like that.. but only if I get to call you Mamo-chan."

Mamoru laughed. It was childish, yes, but from his Usako he would even stick to jerk face. Yes Mamo-chan was perfect. He sat next to her on the couch again and moved a stray hair from her face. "Mamo-chan is perfect," he replied, moving her face towards him.

"Mamo-chan, there are some things you should know about me," Usagi whispered. It was now or never.

"Only if you will agree to be my girlfriend," he interrupted her and kissed her gently.

Usagi returned his kisses. She pulled away. "Mamo-chan, I know you're Tuxedo Kamen-Sama."

Mamoru looked up at her and the blue eyes suddenly made sense. "You're Sailor Moon." It was a statement, not a question.

Usagi nodded and closed her eyes. "I'm also princess Serenity."

Mamoru didn't know what came over him; he wanted to kiss every inch of her face. The laughter bringing the sound of tinkling bells echoed in his mind again. "My Tee" he whispered.

She nodded her blue eyes shining silver. "My Endy."

"Do you want your childhood memories?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru recoiled in shock and then nodded. "But how did you know?"

She winked and gave him a V for victory. "I have my sources." She grinned and moved closer to him, then kissed his forehead.

As Usagi pressed her lips to Mamoru's forehead, silver light sprang up between them and nearly blinded him, he slid his eyes closed. Memories slid into his mind in a gentle caress, sinking seamlessly into him as though they had always been there.

The first was sitting in his mother's lap, her arm around him while she held up a book so he could see the vivid pictures. The smell of fresh lavender as her hair hung loose over his shoulder. There was a memory of splashing in a large tub, a plastic ship in one hand and a rubber shark in the other while his father tried to wash his squirming torso.

More and more came through. Sitting in the park watching as daddy twirled mommy. Splashing through large puddles in his sneakers and listening to the squelching sounds they made as he walked. When he was around two maybe three he saw a pretty woman with blue hair hugging his mommy and patting her tummy. A rainbow after a storm that scared him and made his ears hurt. His father put a bandage on his knee, bending and kissing the insignificant wound and telling him he had been 'very brave.'

He was indeed loved immensely. He now had his family in Usako, and her girls who were quickly becoming like sisters to him. Mamoru wasn't ashamed of the tears pouring from his eyes. He opened them and stared at Usagi in wonder. She had given him a precious gift.

"My mom and your mom were like sisters. I only found out recently, when I found an old picture of our moms together in high school."

Usagi was crying as well. Her mother had lost her best friend and hadn't put the links together until recently. She must have blocked out the memory due to handling a newborn and a rambunctious four year old. Not to mention losing a daughter and her twin sister at nearly the same time.

"My mom wants to see you," she whispered.

"Arigatou Usako. You have no idea what you have done for me," he whispered, then kissed her forehead.

"I know Mamo-chan. Now we know each other's identities we will have to work together to bring your men back."

"My men?" He whispered, emotion filling him. A mix of pain and rage swept through him like a raging flood.

Usagi nodded and explained, "they are not only your men, they are the soulmates of my Senshi."

She kissed his forehead again and Mamoru was thrown into hell. They were all caught together while scouting for dark spots. They were all put into glass chambers and constantly tried to fight the dark energy plaguing them. The red-haired woman eventually screamed in rage and took away their Crystals telling them they would easily fall now. The red-haired woman, Beryl, laughed maniacally. Soon Endymion would be hers.

But they still fought, thinking about their wives and the Prince and Princess. Weeks passed and eventually, they had been fed enough dark energy that all the happiness had gone and they were ready to destroy everything they held most dear.

During the final day of the battle when the Shitennou killed their wives, Metalia gave their souls back to them as their Soul-Bonds tore. Each Shitennou, realizing the destruction they had caused, went insane and they killed themselves, dying next to their loves.

Beryl, aiming a blast of dark energy at Serenity. He took the blow, which almost instantly killed him. He saw Serenity take his sword and plunge it into her own chest between her breasts.

The three Outer Senshi calling on the Senshi of destruction and rebirth, and her glaive hitting the ground with a deafening ring. Nine planets, twelve different moon colonies and the Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom were gone.

Mamoru opened his eyes to find Usagi against the wall, rocking back and forth, a high pitched sound coming from her throat. He immediately got up and scooped her into his arms, knowing this was the first time she had also lived through the final days.

"Hold me Mamo-chan," she whimpered.

He nodded, not saying a word and taking her to his bedroom. He just held her while she shook with sobs. Her breathing eventually evened to the gentle breathing of sleep. Calmer now, he held a laugh at her snuffly snores.

He carefully removed himself from her and ordered pizza. He was in no mood to cook tonight and Usagi definitely wouldn't want healthy food. He checked his freezer, which had his secret sin of chocolate ice cream with cookie dough pieces inside. Usagi would most definitely appreciate that. It shocked him how much he already knew about the tiny blonde sleeping peacefully in his bed.

He heard a shrill beep on the counter top and grabbed it, maybe a little too quickly. He looked at the image on the screen. It wasn't a Senshi he recognized. She had tan skin, brown eyes that were almost garnet and green hair.

Then he did recognise her. "Pluto?" he whispered.

The dark-clad Senshi nodded. "Prince, the girls have been taken by the Shittennou!" she was desperate and tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Come to my apartment," he gave her the address and then closed the top of the communicator.

He sunk down the side of the counter. They had only been reunited a day and already they were going to be facing the first of many battles. How was he going to tell his Usako?

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi was standing at his bedroom door, her eyes rimmed red, fear in every part of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n DUN DUN DUN. So I've ended it on a cliffhanger I know I'm awful. What do you think? please let me know, where shall I go next? Or do I already know and plan for a sequel? stay tuned to find out.
> 
> I know it's a little rushed but I'm not a big fan of deadlines and wanted to get this done as quick as possible
> 
> The moonlight is a messenger of love


End file.
